


The Bloodline

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After Reiji disappeared, Rinko thought it was about time for Sei to stop playing around with Gunpla so much. Whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Iori Rinko/Iori Sei
Series: August Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra.

“Mmmmhhh… Reiji..?”

The young Iori Sei sluggishly woke from his slumber with a yawn, trying to stretch his arms out of instinct. Only, there was just one slight problem with that intent. One teeny problem that his tired brain didn’t immediately register, but once it finally clicked, it made sense.

“Oh. I’m… tied up…” He muttered, yawning like it wasn’t anything important. Only after looking at his body once more and realizing that it wasn’t merely as simple as his arms being tied behind his back, did he react appropriately. “W-Wait, what? I’m tied up!? What’s going on!?” The young world champion Gunpla fighter cried out as he tried to work against his binds, groaning and whining as he felt the pain the binds brought on his body.

What had happened when he was sleeping? The last thing he remembered was passing out in bed after dinner, and then he woke up in this dark room! He was wearing a straitjacket which just made everything seem so much weirder, as there was no way that he could’ve just been put into one of these without him noticing. Even when he was asleep, it’d require too much force to not rouse him… Was he drugged, was that it?

“Anyone!? Help! Please! I beg you!” He wasn’t the type to fight back against his captors, so he just hoped that somebody would listen to him. Somebody would find him and free him from these binds, so that he could go back to normal. “Mom! Dad! Anybody!? Please!” He cried out once more, hoping to god that somebody would hear him…

Unfortunately, he didn’t receive an answer. Whether from one of his friends, his family, his partner… or even god. Nobody answered, leaving him to collapse backward in pure despair. “Nobody can hear me… What am I going to do? Did I get kidnapped because I was too good at building? That can’t be it, they wouldn’t do that… Or would they? Dad did talk about that weird Mafia that tried to interrupt our matches, so…” He started mumbling here and there, rolling back and forth on his bed in an attempt to figure out what exactly was wrong here…

Only after he had pushed his head against that mattress for long enough did he realize that it felt awfully familiar. It was soft, yes, but it was also worn. So much so that he could clearly smell that it had been used. Not just by him, but by a certain few others. And if that was the case, then…

Wait… Was he in his mother’s room? Why would somebody kidnap him and toss him in here? Wouldn’t Mom just find him and set him free? But wait, she didn’t hear him… Did she also get kidnapped and placed in his room? None of this made any sense, what was even going on!?

His mind was racing as fast as possible as it tried to put together an accurate motive for the one that had done this, plus a reasonable explanation for why they would kidnap him and not any of his friends if their desire was to make him build something for them. If that was the case, then… No, it couldn’t be anything about that. It had to be…

As Sei continued to think and think himself around in a tizzy, the door to the room eventually opened, letting light shine in on him. Revealing that yes, his theory was correct. It was his mother’s bed. But that happened to be for an equally good reason, as he saw who had opened the door to the room.

“M-Mom? What’s… Why’re… What’s with any of this!?” He cried out, his brain having trouble understanding and believing that his Mom would’ve done any of this. Why would she tie up her own son? Why would she put him on her bed? None of it made sense, it frustrated him and made his smart mind hurt!

Iori Rinko, his beloved mother, sighed as she watched him roll around on her bed with all of that energy that he could be using for something productive. The real reason why she had tied him up and tossed him in here. “Listen, Sei. It’s about time we had a talk together, one that I’ve been meaning to have with you for a long time, ever since Reiji left.”

“...Mom?” Sei blinked a couple of times as she came closer, not understanding anything. “C-Could you at least untie this? I feel really uncomfortable, and if I keep them like this, I won’t ever be able to use my hands to build Gunpla ever agai-”

Her eyes filled with a flame as she grabbed him by the shoulders. “Gunpla this, Gunpla that, is there ever anything else on your mind, Sei?!” She sounded outright furious, and she hadn’t sounded like that in ages. The last time she did that… He couldn’t even remember. Just the thought of her being this mad was familiar, yet he repressed the memories of that time…

“M-Mom, you’re scaring me…” The young builder muttered as he tried to back away from her, but she refused to let go. Especially as she started smiling and the fire in her eyes disappeared. She had something in mind, and it wasn’t good. Oh, it wasn’t good at all.

Rinko giggled a little as she slipped a little earpiece out of her pocket. “But that’s alright. You don’t have to think about Gunpla any longer, Sei. You see, these nice men asked me if I could run a test on their latest product, in exchange for sponsoring the shop. Not only will we be able to live in luxury, but I get to make sure that you won’t risk our bloodline going dry in the future. Remember, you’re the only son we have, and I would hate for the Iori name to disappear, especially after that wonderful performance you put on.”

As she held up the device for the boy to examine, he immediately recognized it. It was an even more streamlined version of the Embody System! The same system that had driven two of his friends to madness when they were forced to use it. “M-Mom! That’s really dangerous! Please, throw it away! I promise to tone down the Gunpla talk, just don’t-”

“No! None of that, young man! This is the best for you, for me, and for our future!” His mother was unflinching, and she didn’t even hesitate for a second as she forced the earpiece upon him. Once it was clipped on, it wasn’t about to come off unless somebody else removed it, thanks to his current condition…

And he wouldn’t want it to come off either, once it started working its magic on his mind. All his thoughts were forcibly focused on one single thing, one pre-programmed thing. His mother. Images flashed before his eyes of his mother in compromising positions, wearing barely any clothing as she did various daily activities, or even presenting for people in lingerie. Pornographic scenarios played out in his mind, with the giving party replaced by himself and the receiving party replaced by his mother. All while a repeated Mantra flowed through his mind. A simple, but effective one.

“Mom knows what’s best. Mom knows what’s best. Mom knows what’s best. Mom knows what’s best.”

Those four words kept on flashing through his head as he watched image upon image taking the place of every thought of his. So much so that he began to drool, and his pants grew tight. Every repetition made him grow hotter, every second that passed made his cheeks flush redder. Gunpla didn’t matter any longer. His friends, China, Reiji… None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the mother that had raised him. The mother that just wanted the best for him. The mother that knew what he needed…

“M-Mom…” He muttered, his breathing growing warmer as the seconds ticked by. He was getting horny, and he was ready to blow. Not that his lips knew the right words to say. All he could say was her name or affectionate names for her. Anything else was unnecessary.

Thankfully, Rinko knew what he needed, as she put her delicate fingers around the shaft hidden in his shorts. “That’s it. They told me you’d be easy to control once you wore it, but this is better than what I could’ve hoped for. Now, just cum for Mommy, okay? We’ll go further once I’ve gotten you out of that mess, but for now, I just want you to make a mess of your shorts. You can do that for Mommy, can’t you, Sei?”

Sei nodded rapidly as he shoved his hips forth because of his mother’s orders. He was made to listen to her, he was made for her pleasure. Anything else didn’t matter, not even his own well being. He was made for her, and if she wanted him to cum, then he’d cum..!

The boy cried out in delight as he came, cum splattering onto his mother’s lap from how hard his orgasm was. And almost a second after, his cock was erect once more. The intense brainwashing was too much for him to ignore, just as she had hoped. And with every erection came a new shot of cum, something that his dear mother was going to take advantage of…

“Mommy’s proud of you, Sei. Now, let’s get that stuff off you, so you can start sowing the seeds for the future…”

\---

A long time passed since then, and nobody really noticed that the young man had disappeared from the public eye. Mostly because of his mother’s dedicated efforts to run propaganda. It always seemed like he was off travelling in another country, making it hard for his true location to be pinned down. Of course, nobody realized that he was stuck inside the storeroom of the store, always happy to service his mother whenever she needed him…

But, there were the few times where she had to make things up, more so than normally. Especially whenever Kousaka showed up, the young girl that always had the hots for her little boy. Originally, she had planned to ship the two together and hope that he’d eventually sow the seeds inside her, but thanks to the appearance of Reiji and the tension the two boys had between one another, and the way he fell even deeper into Gunpla as a result of that tension… Well, she had to go this drastic route.

“Miss Rinko?” Kousaka China, the young girl with the brown hair and the cute glasses, showed up at the counter with her hands held in front of her belly. “Have you seen Sei lately? I know he’s been travelling, but…”

Rinko shook her head, frowning a little. “Unfortunately not. He’s probably busy peddling Gunpla to the world just like his Dad did in his age.” She explained, while putting her hand on her own belly, which had started pushing out ever slightly. “Perhaps when he returns home, he’ll have something else to cherish, instead of the Gunpla he’s built.”

It didn’t take a genius to put together what had happened, causing China to gasp and clap for the older woman. “C-Congratulations, Miss Rinko! I didn’t know you were expecting! Is it a boy or a girl?” She asked inquisitively, her eyes barely hidden by her glasses as she smiled.

Hm. She was always so close to the boy, and she noticed that she had gotten pregnant. The girl was getting too close to the truth. Perhaps she should get her out of the way, and at the same time, ensure that the bloodline continued as intended. Yes, that was exactly what she needed to do.

“Ultrasound hasn’t been able to tell yet, but I’ll let you know as soon as we find out. That being said, China…” Rinko smiled from ear to ear as she closed her eyes, hiding the malicious intent hidden within. “Your brother’s birthday is coming up soon, isn’t it? Why don’t we go look through the storeroom and see if we can’t find him a good present?”

The girl’s eyes lit up as she nodded, not realizing the fate that awaited her. But rest assured, once she’d see Sei… She’d understand why the bloodline was important...


End file.
